Fairly Odd Oni
by HamTheWolf
Summary: When Timmy and his fairies, along with Blonda, hear rumors about a mansion, they decide to pay a visit. Anti-Wanda also hears rumors and convinces Anti-Cosmo, Nega-Timmy, HP, Sanderson, and Doctor Anti-Rip Stuntwell to go as well. What they don't know is there is something terrible looming inside the walls of this haunted mansion. Rated T for a reason.
1. The Mansion

_((Oh look I'm doing it again~! I just... Really like these two things, okay? Humph. Don't boss me around! I do what I want! In this fic, Timmy is about twelve, perhaps thirteen depending on my preference._

_I do not own HetaOni OR Fairly Odd Parents!_

_The game and show belong to their rightful owners~!))_

_Fairly Odd Oni_

_Chapter One: The Mansion_

**_"A deserted house in the mountain about three hours on foot from the World Summit place- I mean Dimsdale._**

**_No one knows how long it has been there, or who used to live in it._**

**_Rumors said that it was… Haunted"_**

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and her nearly identical, yet somehow hotter sister Blonda, stood in front of a rather large mansion.

"Hey it's here!" Cosmo exclaimed. "It's really here!"

"Wow it really is" Timmy commented. "I didn't think it would be."

"It has a strange, desolate feeling to it" Blonda commented. "Not bad~!"

"It doesn't look very interesting, though" Wanda muttered.

"Yeah" Timmy agreed. "Can we just go home?"

"Awww" Cosmo whined. "After what we did to get here?! Can't we go inside for a little while?!"

"Alright sweetie" Wanda gave in. "Only for a look, though."

The four went into the mansion and glanced around.

"It's a lot cleaner than I thought it would be" Cosmo commented.

"Alright we saw the inside" Wanda said. "Can we go now..?"

"What's wrong, sister dear?" Blonda asked. "Are you scared~?"

As Wanda was about to retort, a sound of shattering glass sound through the mansion, causing everyone to jump; Cosmo literally clung to Wanda in fright.

"L-look" Wanda stuttered as she regained her composer. "We should really just leave..."

"What are you, a scaredy cat?" Timmy asked. "Don't you wanna know what that noise was?"

With that, he started toward the sound.

"Be careful, kid" Blonda called after him.

"I will" Timmy responded, not looking back.

((Surprised yet? I've never really done this before...

If you haven't realized yet:

Japan - Timmy

Italy - Cosmo

Germany - Wanda

Prussia - Blonda

It's going to be similar to HetaOni, but have different things such as dialog, weapons, alliances, etc. You'll understand later. LOL I'm so stupid.))


	2. Losing The Fairies

_Fairly Odd Oni_

_Chapter Two: Losing The Fairies_

Timmy found himself in a small hallway. Glancing around, he saw a door to his left and an open doorway ahead of him.

_I wonder which one I should go through_ he wondered.

He tried the door first, only to find it locked.

I guess I'll try the open one then.

Timmy walked into a rather spacious kitchen. He started looking around until he found the source of the noise.

"A broken plate?"

He bent down to get a better look.

"This must be what we heard" he realized aloud.

He decided to grab a large shard, being careful not to cut himself with it.

_It feels like I'll need this for something later_ he thought._ I should get back to the others before they start worrying about me._

As he stood up, he felt the atmosphere shift slightly.

"Just my imagination" he muttered, shaking his head. "Wanda's bound to be super worried by now..."

Timmy then went back to the front entrance, only to find nobody waiting for him. He glanced around, but the fairies were nowhere to be found.

"Guys..?" he called, suddenly feeling scared.

However, he was met with silence.

_I should find them_ he thought. _Maybe they're still down here..?_

Timmy remembered the other hallway on the first floor, so he decided to check there instead of going upstairs.

What could _possibly_ go wrong?!

((Does anyone even read this? XD if so, could you leave a review and let me know if I'm doing any good? Please~? Comments? Questions? Reviews are highly welcome! But... No flames, please...))


End file.
